


Sandor's bloody letter

by Maroucia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroucia/pseuds/Maroucia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk/horny letter written by the Hound to Sansa Stark in the ACOK period. Written for Kimberlite8 for the sansaxsandor raven mail exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandor's bloody letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimberlite8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlite8/gifts).



Little bird,

 

I saw you the other day on the Serpentine stairs. You were alone, as I was, and you bumped into me - not expecting anyone to be in your way. You were so beautiful in that _far_ _too tight_ dress of yours and the sight of your teats begging to be freed from their prison only brought water to my mouth. I told you how womanly you looked already despite your youth but what I truly meant was that I yearned to make you a _woman_ for real and mine as well.

 

Little bird, believe my words, you really found a buggering slave in me. To convince you to let me get a taste of you, I’d be willing to crawl at your feet like the last unworthy wreck you could think of, to sleep on the floor by your bed every night and be no more than a dirty rug to set your feet on in the morning. That’s far more than you’ll ever get from any of those buggering knights you seemingly love so much, isn’t it? They like to kneel – that’s a fact – yet, will they _crawl_?

 

I know such confessions coming from the likes of me will most likely overwhelm you, shy little creature that you are – chances are you’ll be scared out of your wits at learning the intensity of my lust for you but you really shouldn’t be, for all I crave is to let you know the bliss you deserve. I hear you already arguing that you are promised to another (the bugger, if I could only strangle him to death…), yet it’s obvious he doesn’t deserve you, so why shouldn’t you enjoy yourself as long as you can? ‘But I need to stay a maiden!’ you’ll surely object. That’s a fucking pity if you ask me, nevertheless there are ways I could please you while still leaving you intact, as if you had never been touched and were still as pure as a bloody newborn.

 

I’d be prepared to kill an army of men to get more from you but I’ll gladly satisfy myself being a mere dog and lick that unsoiled cunt of yours; I’d drink every last drop of your sweet juice and still have thirst for more afterwards. I wouldn’t stop there though as my tongue aches to get a taste of your undoubtedly lovely little arsehole. I would nuzzle it and kiss it as softly as you highborn maidens dream of pressing your lips to those damned valorous knights.

 

Oh, I hear you already complaining that _it’s filthy_ but listen to my bloody words: _nothing_ about the goddess you are could _ever_ repel me. Beside, I’m certain that little arsehole of yours is as adorable as a burgeoning flower. Even if that was all you’d ever be willing to give me, I wouldn’t find it in me to complain and I’d lick it with a hunger you could never have foreseen.

 

Notwithstanding my eagerness to fill your little behind with my tongue, I’d also find that nervous little nub of yours and caress it until you shook in my hands and your insides exploded in ecstasy unlike anything you have ever experienced. You would moan and squeal until you barely had any voice left to ask _for more_ \- but you would, oh yes you would. And then, if you begged me prettily enough, I’d probably comply and fuck the hell out of you all through the night as I know you truly long to, no matter that you still don’t realise it– and bugger my earlier promise to keep you intact. You wouldn’t care about that damned maidenhead of yours then anyhow, would you? No, you wouldn’t, that’s a bloody given. You really shouldn’t anyway.

 

Take your time thinking about my proposition, little bird, and although I’m a patient man, I won’t lie and pretend that listening to that melodious song you still owe me is not all I can think about these days. You know where I’m at and I’ll be drinking the sight of you, watching _every single_ step you take until I hear from you.

 

Your obedient and ever lustful dog,

 

SC


End file.
